


Pink Ruffles

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Modern Era, Online Shopping, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ravus can't sleep so he stays up late and gets drunk instead. The only issue being he goes online shopping for his girlfriend.





	Pink Ruffles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabbitofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitofthemoon/gifts).

> I enjoy Ravus and Aranea as a couple and it was fun to write them this mini one shot.

The third time Ravus had to get up and refill his glass of wine he brought a new bottle back with him. It was nearly two in the morning and he was trying to be quiet. Having to fight with a sliding glass door in a sticky track was not ideal. Normally Ravus wasn’t one to be bothered by such things, but he didn’t want to wake up his girlfriend. 

Aranea did not take kindly to being disturbed in the middle of the night. She probably would have joined him. However, she got terribly grumpy if she didn’t sleep a full eight hours. Ravus would never tell her that, but it was true. 

Taking a seat once more Ravus set out his bottle and poured himself another glass. The evening air felt pleasant as he settled into the deck chair. The apartment they shared was tiny, but it at least had a patio. Unable to fall asleep earlier he’d stared at the ceiling for an hour before giving up and seeking solace outside. 

Hoping to get sleepy from drinking Ravus had lost track of the time. The glasses were bleeding one into the other as he drained the contents of the second bottle. This wasn’t working he needed to go to bed. Maybe surfing the internet would make him tired. Squinting at the intrusion of bright light when his phone screen came to life Ravus began to scroll away. 

The astrals were not being kind it appeared. An hour later Ravus was very drunk, and still trolling the vast expanse of the internet for amusement. It was approximately three thirty am when things took a turn for the worse. Ravus clicked on an ad.

He’d been baited by a stylish image of a man in a suit coat. Ravus immediately thought he would look better in said suit. Clicking through to the clothing site he’d had intentions of buying himself a new wardrobe. He got distracted almost instantly. 

A picture of a waif like model appeared on the homepage. She was wearing the most beautiful dress Ravus had ever seen. This was the beginning of the end as he had to buy it for his girlfriend. Figuring out how to pay for this dress was tricky since his wallet was inside. After twenty minutes of creating accounts and logging in here and there, Ravus had completed his transaction. The need for sleep came crashing through the minute he’d hit the buy now button. Finally he could rest!

The next morning Ravus had completely forgotten about his fun on the patio. He left for work and went about life as normal. A few days passed in this manner until something very bad happened. Arriving home he opened the apartment door to find Aranea already there and waiting for him. The look on her face was unreadable. She sat at their kitchen table with a nondescript cardboard box opened in front of her.

“Are you cheating on me?” she asked calmly. 

Ravus was slightly shocked by the accusation, “No! Why would you think that?” he replied worriedly.

“This arrived today and I can clearly see it’s not meant for me.” Aranea coolly responded while pointing to the box. 

Peering inside Ravus saw a bundle of bright pink fabric with flowers all over it. What the hell was he looking at? Then in a flash he remembered. Six save him; he’d bought Aranea a dress. Not any ole dress but one that was so girly she’d assumed it must have been for someone else. 

“Uh – I can explain.” he offered as he held up his hands in defense, “It’s not what you think.”

“Oh?” she hummed in irritation. 

“It’s for you I swear.”

“This is not my style Ravus. Do you think I’m stupid or something? Who is the other girl?” She asked with tears in her eyes. 

Watching the love of his life fall apart over something this silly was hard. There was no way she would believe the truth but he had to try, “I couldn’t sleep the other night so I got drunk and bought you a dress!” he exclaimed.

Aranea tilted her head to the side and stood up from the table, “You expect me to believe that! Do you think I’d ever wear something like this?” she asked grabbing the item from the box. She waved it around dramatically and was about to toss it back onto the table when something caught her attention. “You wrote a note for her to? Oh this is too much.” she huffed.

Ravus had no idea what she was talking about, a note? He didn’t write a note did he? Astrals, there must have been a place to include a message in the box. Ravus was left to watch helplessly as Aranea snatched a small folded piece of paper from the bottom of the box. Several things happened in the following minutes as she read the note. Aranea’s hurt face morphed into one of childlike wonder. Then she hid her face in her hands and groaned.

Unsure if she was still mad he walked forward and hugged his girlfriend. She returned the hug and smiled up at his worried face, “You’re such a tease.” she offered as she smiled smugly.

Laughing lightly at the comment Ravus racked his brain trying to think of what he wrote. He was drunk at the time it could have been anything. Taking a risk he ventured further into the depths, “Do you like it?”

Aranea nodded and broke from his hold. She turned to grab the dress again, “I’m going to go try it on.” 

Ravus watched her strut away down the hall with the small package. Taking advantage of the opportunity he quickly snatched the note to read what he’d written.

_‘To my lovely girlfriend whom I love with all my heart, please accept this small gift as a token of my ever growing affection for you.’ _

He had the ability to be eloquent when drunk, this was new information. Taking a deep breath to release some of his tension Ravus slowly sat down. It only took another five minutes for Aranea to come back from the bathroom. She looked stunning. 

Unable to remain seated Ravus went over to Aranea, “You look really good.” he offered sincerely. 

She spun around once to let him see the whole dress. The airy mess of pink ruffles swung around her body as she twirled. Aranea had been correct the dress wasn’t her style, but she looked so beautiful.

“I’m so sorry for accusing you earlier. You know I don’t wear stuff like this so I was worried.” 

Ravus smiled and drew her into a hug, “I didn’t mean to worry you. I honestly got drunk and went online shopping.” 

She rolled her eyes in response and melted in his embrace. “So where are you taking me for dinner tonight?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

“Dinner?” Ravus asked in confusion, “I thought we were eating in tonight.”

“You bought me a pretty dress, so you now you have to take me out.” Aranea replied matter-of-factly.

Humming in approval, Ravus couldn’t argue with that logic.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
